


The Interrogation

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Cliffhangers, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Angst, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are captured and are being brought into Hydra; but the Asset gets to experience you first





	1. Chapter 1

The winter soldier had you pinned down, thick thighs on either side of your waist and a knife held against your throat. You knew his orders were to not kill you, otherwise you would have been dead long ago. He pulled off his sun glasses and you were met with steely blue eyes. His chestnut brown hair falling into his eyes as he stared you down.

“Soldat, get off me,” you commanded. He didn’t move, instead pressed himself closer to you, allowing you to feel his hard cock against your stomach. You tried pushing him off but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, his stare never leaving you. You bucked your hips up to try and move him, but it was just confirming that he was hard and that you wanted to know what it felt like to have him between your legs.

“Good job Soldat.” The man turned his attention to you, “Agent, so glad we could finally catch up. It’s been a pleasure chasing you; it truly has. Let’s go,” sarcasm dripping from his voice. He motioned for the soldier to get off you and he pulled your hands behind you, linking them with handcuffs. He then added a strap around your neck, you felt like a dog.  You were pushed forward towards a van where you were shoved into it with the Soldier.

“She’s yours for now Asset, a reward for a job well done. We need her alive though, don’t do anything stupid, we have questions for her.” The man slammed the door closed behind you, shrouding you in darkness. You jumped up from your seat and ran towards the door, slamming your body against it, trying to get out. You heard a sinister chuckle and you looked towards where it came from. He pulled a small chain in the center of the cab and a small light flipped on, allowing you to see him.

He pulled at the chain around your neck strap, trying to bring you back to him; you were unaware it was there in the first place.

“Here.” He pointed to the spot in front of him. You would never admit it, but that one word turned you on so much. You glared at him, not moving from your spot at the door. He gave the chain a small tug again and you reluctantly moved closer to him.  

“What do you want Soldat?” You asked, trying to keep your nerves at bay.

“You.”

It was a simple word, but it made you so needy you thought you were going to pass out. A small whimper passed through your lips and you thought you saw a smile ghost his lips.

“How?” Your voice sounded desperate, you didn’t care though. You had worked with the Asset for a few years prior to breaking free of Hydra. You couldn’t keep track of the amount of times you jerked off to the thought of him; how his hands would feel, how thick his cock would be. The thought alone most days had you in a tizzy that it was hard to keep your work straight.

“The wall,” he responded as he pressed your stomach against the cold metal wall, his body weight up against yours. He started planting small kisses to your neck and shoulders. He pulled at your pants and you helped him bring them down your legs along with your panties, which were already soaked. Your mind was in a fog and you were barely aware of his cock brushing over your wet folds. You jutted your ass out, bending over slightly as he thrust in with no warning.

The pressure was so great you thought you were going to come in an instant. You were moaning, unable to move as your hands were still cuffed behind your back; all you could do was feel. He was much bigger than you thought he would be, and the way he stretched you made you feel so full.

“Please Soldat,” you moaned as the tip of his cock brushed your g-spot. You felt the handcuffs release from your wrists and heard them clatter to the floor. You pressed your hands against the wall to brace yourself better against his crazed thrusting. You moved your hand down to your clit and started circling it quickly, getting so close.

“Now.” He demanded and you went over the edge, your legs practically giving out from the pressure of the orgasm. He was right behind you, and you felt when he came, filling you completely. He pulled out and you dropped to your knees. He took the strap off from your neck and broke the van door down.

“Go.”

The van was driving somewhere around 40 mph and you knew if you didn’t take the opportunity you were going to be brought in, tortured and killed.

“What about you? What’s going to happen to you?”

“Go.” He didn’t answer your question, just repeated the word.

“I’m going to try to get you out of here. I’ll wait for you Bucky.” You laid a gently hand on his cheek as you looked at him, tears in your eyes.

He looked at you and recognition flashed across his face. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

“You are, find me if you want to know more.”

You rolled out of the van and started running towards the pick-up location. Steve was standing outside the helicopter waiting.

“Well?” He asked, nervous to your answer.

“He’ll find us, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to remember who he is and he seeks you out for help.
> 
>  
> 
> Моё имя не Баки- My name’s not Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Она ничего не знала- She didn’t know anything
> 
> Я рад, что она выбралась- I’m glad she got away

Bucky, I’m Bucky, he thinks, racking his brain for answers. He can’t remember anything besides the moments in time when he’s not frozen. Everything about when he’s not a killing machine is locked inside, with no way to access it. He’s fighting his inner demons, and the machine, not wanting to forget the small amount of information you told him. He knows that’s just a fantasy though. After he let you go, there is no way they won’t torture him, make him bleed, put his mind in a blender and make him forget over and over.

For the last few moments he still has his memories, he allows them to drift and think of you. Your skin was soft under his rough hands, and your pussy was so warm and wet. He wanted to spend days there, just feeling you clench around him, it was like a slice of heaven. The hard slap across his face brought him back to his hell though. You, his angel, disappeared in front of his eyes and his vision focused on the dozen men in the room, all glaring at him.

“What the fuck did you do, Asset? How could you let her go? I told you not to do anything stupid! We spent months trying to capture her, and you gave her the fucking key to freedom.” The man slaps him across the face hard again and his head snaps to the right with the force of the blow.

“Она ничего не знала,” he replies, knowing how much speaking Russian pisses them off when they are speaking English to him.

“Bullshit, Soldat. She works for SHIELD, we could have taken them down once and for all, torture the information out of her.” He smiles, and it looks like the devil himself has come out to play. “We were going to allow you to keep her. Use her as you wish, as we try to change her into another soldier like you.”

The information makes Bucky sick. No person should ever have to go through the pain and suffering he has gone through. He’s not sure what he did in his past, but it had to have been horrible for his life to end up like this.

“Я рад, что она выбралась.”

He sneers, “Prep him.”

Bucky resigns himself to the inevitable. He knew it would come to this, but internally he was fighting so hard to hang on to the one thing he knows is true. His name is Bucky. The machine whirls to life and is lowered over his head. He prepares himself for the initial pain, as his body goes rigid, and he grips the chair he’s strapped down into. Please let me remember again. His screams are that of agony, as the shocks come over, and over again.

Finally, when he doesn’t think he can take any more, everything stops and his body goes limp. They didn’t use the dreaded ten words on him. Instead, they did something worse. They left him strapped to the chair in limbo, in pain and a haze.

“Better strap in, Soldat. You’re in for a long night. This will teach you not to release our prisoners again.”

The pain starts again, and this time he can’t help the horrific howl of agony that is ripped from his lips.

* * *

“It’s been two weeks, Y/N, and we are no closer to getting Bucky out of there than we were before. Why didn’t he just come with you?” Steve asks, standing in his most Captain America stance— shoulders wide, head held high and his hands on his belt.

“I don’t know. Would you trust me if I just told you your real name, and you can’t remember a damn thing about our life? I was his prisoner, he really doesn’t have a reason to trust me.” I scan the cameras, looking for anything that will give us a clue as to where Bucky can be.

“Why did he let you go anyway? I thought for sure we had a recon mission on our hands to get you back.”

“I’m not really sure.” My face heats up as I think about his hands on me, and the rough way to took me. A jolt of pleasure washes over my body, and I hope I get to experience him again. He was like an animal, caged for so long, finally free to explore. It was fast, it was needy, and it was intense.

“Earth you Y/N.” Steve waves his hands in front of my face.

“Huh? What?” I shake my head and focus on the cameras again. “Sorry, zoned out there for a minute.”

“Yeah…and moaned a little loud too.” I whip my head in his direction and he’s blushing. Oops!

“Sorry Cap.”

“He used to be a real ladies man, you know? He always got the prettiest girls to pay attention to him,” Steve remembers fondly. “When he fell…I didn’t know what to do. He was my whole life, after Mom passed away, he was all I had left. To find out he’s alive is just…” he doesn’t finish the sentence.

“I know.” I look back at the screens. “Hey, I think I’ve got something, Cap.”

* * *

 

The Soldier is stomping through the woods, getting closer, and closer, to his intended target. A small voice barely above a whisper is calling to him. Stop, Bucky, this isn’t you. He shakes his head, trying to rid the annoying voice. He doesn’t have time for this. He must not fail this mission, again.

I step out of hiding, allowing him to see me, and I smirk at him. “Hello, Bucky.”

He aims his gun in my direction and smirks back at me. “Моё имя не Баки.” He shakes his head again, the annoying voice becoming louder the more he hears that name.

“Yes you are. You’re Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, Bucky Barnes, for short. Your best friend is Steve Rogers.” As I say his name, Steve, comes into view and Bucky snarls at him, changing the focus of the heavy machine in his hands.

“Buck, this isn’t you. Let me help you remember.” He opens his arms, showing Bucky he does not want to hurt him.

“No,” Bucky seethes, “move and let me finish my mission.” He focuses his gun on me again, and I take a step closer. I’m terrified, and I know he can end my life at any moment; but I see his finger hesitate on the trigger, and I use it to my advantage.  

“Bucky, come with us. We can help you.” Another step forward, and his shoulders relax a little. “Let us try to help break you from this, get you away from HYDRA. They won’t hurt you again if you come with us.” I reach my hand out towards his, leaving the ball in his court as to accept it or not. From the corner of my eye, I see Steve take a step closer, and Bucky swivels his gun back to him. “Stand down, Captain.” I refuse to break eye contact with Bucky as I speak the words.

Steve stops and puts his hands up, in surrender. “Bucky, look at me,” I say. He does and his eyes are glossed over again. Shit. “Soldat. Put your weapon down.” I’m close enough to him that if he reaches his arm out he can choke me to death. He knows it too because he does just that, he wraps his large, cold, metal hand around my throat; but he surprises me by not squeezing hard. He adds enough pressure so my breathing is slightly labored; but not enough to cut off all my oxygen supply.

Steve is fighting an inner war, not wanting to hurt Bucky; but not wanting him to kill me either. I wrap my hands around his wrist and he pulls me closer to him, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. “I want to feel you wrapped around me again.” He’s remembering!

I lick my lips and push the words past them, “If it helps you to remember, you can have whatever you want, Bucky.”

He growls and spins me around, my back to his chest, his forearm pressing firmly over my breasts, holding me in place. He loosens the grasp on my neck and I look at Steve, “I’m fine, Steve. Leave us.”

“Bullshit, I’m not leaving you with him! Not when he’s like this.” He tries to take a small step forward and Bucky tightens his grip on me, pulling me even closer the hard lines of his body.

“Steve,” I warn. Bucky is dragging me backwards with him, but Steve stands his ground. I’m not sure where is he taking me; but I know this is what he needs, so I don’t fight it. We walk for about twenty minutes, we must be about a mile out or so and I see a small tent set up. I knew he had been here for at least a day or so, I watched him in the different cameras walking around, waiting.

“In.” He pushes me towards the opening of the tent, and I crawl into it on my hands and knees. There are two sleeping bags, but no cots, or mattresses. My heart sinks for him, knowing he is stuck out in the woods with no comforts. They really do treat him like an animal.

“Why two sleeping bags?” I ask.

He pushes in behind me and zips the tent closed, ignoring my question. I’m not scared, far from it. I’ve been thinking about this man, for the past two weeks. In my fantasies we had more time, we didn’t have to go so rough, so fast. We would spend hours pleasuring each other, and then finally, when we were both spent, we would pass out, content, next to one another. And that is why it is called a fantasy, shit like that just is’t going to happen!

“Strip,” he commands. I sit up on my knees and pull my shirt over my head, dropping it next to me. Next are my shoes, socks, and pants. I unlace my boots, and kick them off with my socks, placing them in the corner of the tent. I then pull my pants down over my hips and ass, and sit to pull all the way off. I stare up at him in just my bra and boyshort panties waiting for my next command.

“I said strip. That means everything.” A smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

I raise my eyebrow and give him a sideways smirk. “Tell me your name first.”

“Bucky Barnes.”

“Do you believe that, Soldat?”

He apprases me, and finally answers on a whisper. “I want to.”

I unhook my bra, and shimmy out of my panties. I relax on my knees, my ass resting on my heels and I place my hands on my thighs, waiting. I hear a deep growl reverberate through his chest and I stifle my moan. “What now, Bucky?”

He doesn’t say anything, he just tilts his head to the side and examines me. He works on getting out of his own clothes and before long he is hovering over me naked. He places his hands next to my hips and steals a kiss. It’s hot, it’s needy, it’s demanding…and I love it. I part my lips and he dives deeper into my mouth— tasting me, exploring me. He’s taking exactly what he needs from me. He breaks the kiss and I’m panting. He hasn’t even touched me yet and I want every inch of him.

“Use me, Bucky. Take what you need from me.”

He helps me lay down, the warmth of his flesh hand on my breast igniting a spark deep within, as his cold metal fingers trail down my sides towards my aching core. His left leg is positioned between my legs, and he leans over me. His mouth comes down over my nipple and he bites down. I suck in a ragged breath, and he soothes the burn with his tongue. He circles my nipple with the tip of his tongue until it’s a hard pebble, and when he is satisfied, he gives the other one the same attention.

I buck my hips up, trying to relieve some of the ache, needing the friction. He chuckles darkly, and his warmed metal fingers snake between my legs as he teases me. I know I’ve fantasized about this; but now that it has come to this, I want him to take me rough and hard.

“Please Bucky,” I moan, trying to position his fingers between my legs.

“Please, what?” He slides his fingers through my slick, and probes at my entrance, but doesn’t go further.

“Please fuck me with your finger, or your cock. I need something, anything, more than what you’re giving me.”

“You’re going to help me remember?”

I’m on the edge of something wonderful from his teasing and I would tell him anything he wants to hear at this point, just to be able to get more than this. “Yes, Bucky. You just have to trust me, and come with me this time, please.” I moan, my hips have taken on a life of their own as I greedily try to suck his fingers into my core.

He sinks his fingers into me and the sound of pure bliss leaves my throat. He pumps his fingers in and out of me as he rolls my nipple between his thumb and index finger. His fingers are rough on my breasts and so smooth in me. He pulls out, repositions his body and his lips attach to my clit.

“Oh God, Bucky.  Please don’t stop, I’m so close.”

He works his fingers in and out as he licks and sucks my clit. I grab his head and pull him closer to me, as I rock my hips up, humping his face. As I clamp my legs down around his head, my orgasm washes through me, and he continues to suck and lick at my sensitive nub. I swat at him, trying to stop him and he growls.

“No more, please, stop.” I struggle to get away from him and he pins me down, lapping at me until I feel my next orgasm build. I’m playing with my nipples, my eyes squeezed shut and I’m about to come again as he eat me out. “I’m going to come Bucky,” I pant.

He pulls away suddenly, and thrusts into me, quickly. I’m pulsing around his cock from the height he left me dangling at. He leaves no time for me to adjust, fucking me into oblivion. His thick cock hitting the perfect spot inside me that makes me see stars. He lifts my leg up over his hip, allowing for a deeper thrust.

He’s panting and grunting from the effort he is expelling and it’s the hottest thing I have ever heard. In that moment I wish he was fucking me from behind, so I can hear him panting close to my ear.

“Come for me, I want to feel you.” He grunts, never letting up with his pace. I reach my fingers down to toy with my clit and he hits my g-spot just right that I’m flying off the handle. I’m incoherent as he pounds into me.

“Come for me, Bucky,” I moan. And he does. He fills me up to the brim with his seed, and I’m left boneless. I don’t want to move, and I can’t think. I focus on my breathing, and his breathing. I lay my arm down to the side, inviting him to lay down next to me. I want this moment of closeness; but he doesn’t give it to me. He gets back into his clothes and hurries out of the tent, leaving me there alone.

I hear Steve through the comms, “Are you alright, is he there?”

I don’t know what happened. I thought for sure he would stay, come with me. He wants to remember, I know he does. “No. He left.”

* * *

A week later, and a whole lot of shit from Steve practically everyday, an unmarked letter come for me. No one knows who delivered it, and the only footage FRIDAY has is of a little boy, no older than 10 delivering it after dark. I take it back to my room and open it privately, against the wishes of Tony and Steve.

> _Dear Y/N,_
> 
> _I’ve hurt too many people, and I didn’t want to add you to the list. I am safe…for now. Please don’t come find me. I know where I can get to you, when I need to. I am going to try to piece together some things for myself. I’ll be in touch._
> 
> _-JBB_

I hold on to the hope that he will find me one day; but I’m not one to wait around for that to happen. I set out in search of him on my own, desperate to bring him back where he belongs.

That’s how I find myself in my current situation, strapped down to a cold, metal, chair. My body battered and bruised.

“Where is he?” The man asks again, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck.

“I don’t know,” I say, preparing myself for the next blow.

My head snaps to the side as the back of his hand makes contact with my cheek, my eyes watering with the pain of the blow.

“No matter, we’ll make sure he knows your here. You’re going to make great bait to lure him back to us.”


End file.
